Aspects of the present invention are directed to an apparatus, system and method for heating fuel gas using exhaust from a heat source.
Typically, a fuel gas heater uses intermediate pressure (IP) water for fuel gas heating in combined cycle units and an electric heater for fuel gas heating in simple cycle units. IP water heating typically requires an extensive and complicated set of supported apparatuses. Conversely, the typical electric heater is large and power intensive since the electric heater is applied for fuel gas heating at least until a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) can come on-line, which may take an extended period of time.